Kyon
Kyon is the primary protagonist of the Haruhi Suzumiya franchise. He made his debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Canon Kyon is the main character and narrator of the Haruhi Suzumiya series. Initially a completely normal high school student, Kyon is quickly sucked into the strange world of aliens, time travelers, and espers when it is revealed that his eccentric classmate, Haruhi Suzumiya, is unknowingly the goddess of all space and time, and it is up to him and said aliens and whatnot to appease her, for fear that she might accidentally destroy the universe if she is left bored for too long. However, it's never easy with her, as she's only interested in the unknown, and it's hard to come up with something new and exciting every time. Pre-Convergence Though it is not clearly stated, it is believed that Kyon is coming off shortly after the events of the fourth volume of the series, The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya '''given his interactions with Ryoko Asakura and how it's still Winter in his world. Plot Involvement '''The Sovionok Camp Incident He was a fairly involved individual within the event, interacting with fellow Survivors and participating in the Traitor votes when able to. He notably befriended Gaara and Hajime Hinata, mostly in the early stages of the Murder Game, and developed some romantic chemistry with Zhenya, the pioneer camp's local librarian. He also had a somewhat uneasy relationship with Hank Venture, and naturally, Ryoko Asakura. Epilogue(s) The Sovionok Camp Incident After exchanging a farewell with Zhenya, stating that they could never be together because of how they lived in different worlds and different times, Kyon would return to his home world, the memories of the event still fresh in his mind. Troubled by the phenomena, Kyon decided to check with his friend, the alien Yuki Nagato, whom Kyon had always depended on whenever in a sticky situation. However, upon reaching the club room where he usually met up with Yuki, he was surprised to see that Yuki was nowhere to be found, though he did note her old library card on the table that he had gotten for her earlier in the series, questioning it when the name seemed to read "Minori Chihara" instead of her real name. Upon touching it, flashes of Elliot, the Illusion Games, and the Murder Games would invade Kyon's mind, as well as one specific person that Yuki had been close with before; Teresa Agnes. His full epilogue can be viewed here. Monokuma's Awakening Appearing within Yuki Nagato's epilogue, it is said that Yuki had been missing from his world for two months now, but even so, Kyon and the others have not stopped looking for her. On a day like any other, after school had ended, Kyon would get a strange message in his locker box instructing him to turn on the computer in the club room he frequented with Yuki and others. Knowing immediately that this was a sign from Yuki, he would rush into the club room and boot up the computer, which would begin a program that prompted a conversation with Yuki, who had been using her power to communicate to him through it as she sat on the Magic School Bus to back home. In it, she states that because of her disappearance and failure to return home in a timely manner to monitor Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki's superiors, the Data Overmind, were expected to dispose of her. She gives Kyon a subtly emotional goodbye, saying that while they will not meet again, she will cherish their time together. However, Kyon, refusing to accept that outcome, promises Yuki that he will save her, not only because he wants for her to come back, but also because he wants to pay her back for all the times she had saved him. Though Yuki expresses doubt that he will be able to save her, she responds that she will hold out, before disconnecting with that. Shortly after, Haruhi Suzumiya would pop in, devising her new plan to find Yuki, unaware of her true situation. Kyon, having come up with a plan to protect Yuki from danger a long time ago, prepares to tell Haruhi a secret that threatens to shatter the universe's stability, just for Yuki's sake. Character Relationships * Ryoko Asakura - ''An antagonist from the 'Haruhi Suzumiya series who also debuted in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Like Yuki Nagato, she is an alien android sent to investigate Haruhi Suzumiya, though Asakura went rogue when she attempted to kill Kyon early on in the series. In the Murder Game, she often teases Kyon, who is naturally uneasy with her, attempting to blend in with the others when she finds herself in an unfamiliar situation. * Yuki Nagato - A major character from Haruhi Suzumiya who debuted in School Daze under the alias '''Minori Chihara. She and Kyon are close partners and classmates, forced to monitor Haruhi Suzumiya's activities and appease her to ensure the protection of the universe. * Gaara - A character from Naruto who also debuted in The Sovionok Camp Incident. Though Kyon felt uneasy around Gaara, he accepted him as a person, believing him to be not that much different from many others, much to the surprise of the young boy. Thus began a small friendship between the two of them. * Zhenya - A character from Everlasting Summer who also made her debut in The Sovionok Camp Incident. The two of them shared some romantic interest in each other, but by the end, Kyon had to break off their budding relationship, believing that their relationship could never work, as they were from two different worlds. Trivia * As "Kyon" is just a nickname in reality, his real name is unknown, and one of the true unsolved mysteries of the series, though it is mentioned that his name is one that "doesn't fit him." * In the Japanese version of the adaptation of the series, Kyon is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita, who also voiced Joseph Joestar, and in the English dub, by Crispin Freeman, who voiced Shizuo Heiwajima, both of whom are characters that appear in ''The Metamorphose Sickness''. * A generally well-received character, Kyon was nominated for Best Male Character and Best Character of The Sovionok Camp Incident during the Second Award Show, as well as Best Epilogue, which he had won. Category:The Sovionok Camp Incident Category:Survivors Category:Characters Category:Monokuma's Awakening